kymerakeeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Department Goons
"We're the Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms. We'll be the top dogs in the business of all things Kymera, no matter what it takes!" The Department Goons are the hired muscle of the Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms. Physical Description While they all have varying builds and physical quirks, the common trait between the goons is the dark blue all-purpose jumpsuits, silver vests and gloves, gray caps, black boots and black-rimmed goggles. Personality Ornery, antagonistic and arrogant, the goons are the cream of the crop of the Department's Kymera Battling Division. As such, they believe themselves to be the best of the best across the board in the Kymera world. Most of them receive a serious wake-up call when they encounter the player. Background The goons come from various backgrounds, but most have the common theme of previously being petty thugs, criminals or bullies prior to their joining the Department. Roles in the Game The goons feature throughout the story of Kymera Keeper, following the orders of the higher-ups of the Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms. Thus far, their main missions have been the following: * Delay the Keepers from examining the Cave in Lakeside Forest. * Stop the Keepers from interrupting with Mister Gibbs' attempts at entering the Nature Temple. * Stop the player from progressing past the Shivering Snowfields. * Capturing the player and his Kymera Team for a payoff bonus. * Maintaining a camp in the Frosty Tundra to block the player from interfering with the Earth Campaign. * Acquiring the Earth Crystal Key from the Rumbling Crags Mine. * Drive out the Keepers in the Titanic Acropolis. * Maintain control over the Yetties of the Ruins of the Frost Kings. However, thanks to the player's efforts they have failed at nearly all of these tasks. Kymera Team Individual goons usually have one or two Kymera, but they like to gang up and pool their teams to make full teams that work together to wear down their opponents. While the Goons have different Kymera teams across the board, they have a common pool of Kymera groups that they use to make their teams: * Buzztorch - Very common for the Goons in the Ice and Nature areas to have, as the fire type is strong addition to their teams. Also used to counter the common Keeper choice, Mossymouse. * Ghust - Many of the teams in the Earth Areas have Ghusts to compliment their teams. * Gryls - Uncommonly seen among the goon ranks, but has a strong following due to the Metal types' favorable offensive advantage against Nature and Ice types. * Luxol - Selected as a counter to the common Keeper Kymera, Duskitty. Luxol's light typing also gives it few common weaknesses, making it a well rounded energy attacker. * Pebeldyle - An uncommon choice for most Department teams, they serve mainly to counter the Fire Types enemy Keepers carry for the snow areas, or the occasional Electric or Water Kymera that shows up. * Verminous - A common choice in the Goon teams, particularly in the Earth Areas. The goons favor Verminous for it's ability to poison targets, as this plays into their usual tactics for wearing down opponents with numbers. * Wonfish - Used to counter the percieved strength of the Fire type, thanks to how common Fire becomes in the ice areas. * Zapeck - A good team-rounding choice for most of the goons. less common in the earth areas, except for some of the more inexperienced teams. Trivia * The goons that have featured in the game thus far have been exclusively male, but there are female applicants seeking to earn a Kymera team and positions as Department Goons. Back to Character List Category:CharactersCategory:D.E.R.P.